


Change of Heart

by CosplayCatCriminal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosplayCatCriminal/pseuds/CosplayCatCriminal
Summary: Everyone makes mistakesI've had more than my shareBut it's ok 'cause I'm gonna repair it





	1. Prologue: Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a MAJOR rewrite of something I made back in 2017 on Wattpad called "Change of Heart" I hope you enjoy the prologue!

Explosion. Explosion. Explosion. The non-stop ringing of booms filling the atmosphere, fire crackling as rubble fell from the sky like hail. 

  


Loud thuds and sharp cracks emit from stone and items alike hitting the grass, concrete, and Academy for Gifted Juveniles.

  


The Ultimate Despair, Junko Enoshima (the 53rd) stood in unison with Monokuma, wide and toothy smiles flashing at the world as they waved their final goodbye.

  


Switch.

  


The “Ultimate Cosplayer”, Tsumugi Shirogane (?) Looked at the world around her. Frowning, she slowly waved, disappointed in everything. 

  


Soon, it seems like the world moved in slow motion. And it was soon detected in their field of vision that something was falling, falling above Tsumugi. The frown was still apparent on her face as she kept on waving.

  


And just as the debris comes down on her skull, her dull eyes bore and pierce directly into their eyes, the world speeding back up to normal.

  


The debris quickly crushes in her skull, body following suit with a sickeningly wet crack, electric shocks emitting from under the debris as hot pink blood pools, freely flowing out from beneath.

  
  


With the mastermind dead, it was almost like the world went black, a high pitched ringing seeming muffled and forever away as K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot, had self-destruct.

  
  


It felt like forever passed until they felt like they could breathe again, senses slowly returning to their body, as their ears rang and they coughed up a storm.

  
  


The Academy for Gifted Juveniles had officially been destroyed, nothing but rubble and haunting memories in its place. Funny how the place that caused them so much suffering, so much pain, so much grief, had been blown to dust in mere seconds.

  


It almost didn't feel real.

  


They were finally able to open their eyes, meeting pitch black until they realized that, in fact, they were trapped under debris, as they found they were stuck in place, pinned onto the ground from the heaviness. Their mind doesn't feel as fuzzy anymore, and they attempt to push upwards. Nothing. Taking a deep breath, the person begins to kick from under them, feeling the objects moving. Okay, good. 

  


And after a few minutes of struggle, they're finally able to do one more push with their arms, breaking free and blinding sunlight flooding their vision, air filling their lungs.

  


Finding their strength to stand up as their vision adjusts, they look around them, shocked.

  


They survived.

  


They survived!

  


Wow…

  


Soon, they heard the noise of rumbling near them, quickly turning their head to meet the sound. 

  


A mix of brown and red slowly emerges from a pile of concrete, and looks them in the eyes. Red piercing into gold, a mutual understanding of situation without words. The mesh of red and black was next, shrill voice calling out for help once conscious. The two digging the entity out of the mess.

  


Standing before them was the ultimate assassin and ultimate magician, both with dazed smiles on their faces, they return one to them too.

  


Suddenly, a loud sound bursts their ear drums, their body falling limp onto the ground and unable to move. Their vision facing nothing but the clear blue sky above them. Two faces peer down onto them, clearly distressed.

  


"Sai-"

  


"Saih-"

  


Their faces along with their voices grow blurry and fuzzy, unrecognizable.

  


"Saihar-"

  


"Saiha-"

  


"Saih-"

  


"Sai-"

  


"S-"

  


The shrill ringing takes up their hearing and their head lolls to the side, all until one voice breaks through the sound"

  


"SHUUICHI!!"

  


Gasps escape the boy as he shoots up into a sitting position, white Walls facing his vision.

  


Awake.

  


He's awake.

  


Shuuichi Saihara is awake.

  



	2. Chapter One: Change Of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, he thought, it wouldn't hurt to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no updates lol my boyfriend and I kinda broke up, it's complicated.

The panting boy attempts to calm down, vision seemingly fading in and out, in and out. The shrill ringing noise becoming apparent in his hearing again as he turns his head to look at his alarm clock. The bright red blockly numbers reading out '5:00AM'. Shuuichi reaches out and clicks a button on it, switching the alarm off and with that also the assault on his ears. He sighs, heart finally going back to its regular beating, far from the panicked rush he felt when he awoke and jolted up in bed. Deciding that it was better to get up then to try to sleep some more, Shuuichi swung his legs over the end of the bed and stood up. However, clumsiness favored the boy and as soon as he moved to stand up, his foot slipped, sliding down onto his butt. Mumbling a string of complaints and curse words, Shuuichi manages to get himself up, officially standing up.

Shuuichi grabs his phone from his nightstand and unplugs his charger, phone screen coming to life. It seemed impractical to use an alarm clock when he just had his phone, but he felt bad to not get use out of the thing. Notifications popped up onto his lock screen, covering and blurring the face of a certain animatronic mascot he oh so adored. He put in his password and scrolled through his notifications, mostly just informed posts on certain forums he liked to browse and followed. Nothing too interesting catching his eye. The only thing he found worth noting was a missed call from his uncle, the time dated and showed that he was called at 5PM last night, right after he passed out from a long day at work, weekends were always the busiest. He decided that he would call him during his work break.

Shutting off his phone and stuffing it into the pocket of his pyjama pants, he walked out of his room, shutting the door behind him as to not let his cat inside. He goes straight to his kitchen, pouring cat food into a dish and filling the other with water before setting them down in their usual spot. Shuuichi grabs two pieces of bread and puts them into the toaster, waiting for them to cook. While waiting, he gets himself a glass of water, chugging it down just as the pieces of toast pop up in the toaster. He quickly eats them and sets his glass in the sink.

The raven haired boy returns to his bedroom, picking out a black t-shirt and skinny jeans to wear. He heads to his bathroom and promptly takes a shower, afterwards getting out and getting dressed. He brushes his hair and looks in the mirror, deciding that he looked decent enough.

Shuuichi turned on his phone once again to look at the time, it mirrored '5:43AM'.  _ I really should hurry up _ he thought, slipping his shoes on and tying them. He grabbed his keys and said goodbye to the empty house, the temporary farewell aimed at his pet. The boy shut and locked the door behind him and speed walked to his car, almost tripping down the apartment stairs. Driving to his job was uneventful, the only thing crossing his mind was that he had to call his uncle later and wondering what kind of people he would meet today. Shuuichi lived in a popular tourist area, and worked as someone who would give the tours, it was always interesting to meet new characters, at least one every week ended up seeming odd. Once parked in the parking lot, he turned off his car and got out, locking the car as he walked away, and walked into the building of his job. He was right on time, he clocked in, said hi to one of his co-workers and waited at the desk, as usual.

It was surprisingly calm, only about three people walking in for directions but nothing else. After about a couple of hours of switching on and off standing at the desk with his co-worker, it was time for his break. He walked out of the building and to a place a few minutes away that held benches and tables in between businesses. He pulled his phone out and inserted his password, no notifications as only a light purple colored wallpaper of Kirigiri Kyouko stared back at him. He decided that he should call his uncle and as he opened his call log. Just as he was about to press his uncle's contact. He felt a rush of wind and someone hardly collide with his side, his hat almost flying off. He quickly grabs the bill of it and pulls it down harshly as he turns around. A boy was running off and yelled "sorry!" Their voice was high-pitched and cracked annoyingly as they apologized. Shuuichi sighed, shaking his head and his heartbeat calming down.

Shuuichi immediately called his uncle afterwards, waiting for him to pick up as the dial up rang and bored into his eardrum. The phone is picked up.

"Saihara-kun, I need to talk to you about something." Shuuichi physically cringed, following up with an "okay."

"As you know, I will not be able to keep paying your bills. And I am officially giving you four months until I will fully stop assisting you." Shuuichi knew this was coming, which was fine, but four months was something he wasn't expecting, for how spoiled he was. He was eternally grateful for his uncle's help, he really was, but learning that it really was coming to an end left a sour taste in his mouth, he held in a sigh.

"Okay uncle, thank you for telling me, and thank you for your help and support through all this time," he said, trying to keep positivity in his tone of voice.

"You're truly welcome, Shuuichi" he said as he hung up. Shuuichi came to the realization that he couldn't save up forever, but he could at least get a head start. Save up, try to get raises, ask for extra hours, cover other people's missed shifts, work extra hard, and if he had to, get another job on top of this one. He let out the sigh he was keeping in and let his head fall onto the table with a thud, thinking about how things are probably going to play out in these next few months. His alarm on his phone rang, signifying that his break was over. He got up, continuing to think while walking back to his job.

Well, he thought, it wouldn't hurt to try.


End file.
